


killin' me so slow

by young_monster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Bleh, Dark Danny, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Happy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_monster/pseuds/young_monster
Summary: Charlie feels like he's drowning





	killin' me so slow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song I'm Feel Like I'm Drowning by Two Feet  
> If you haven't heard it, it's a really damn good song.  
> I wrote this at midnight, and didn't edit it a lot, so there's probably some typos. Oh well.

“Charlie, what’s wrong?” 

I slowly blink; it feels like it takes all of my energy to just turn a little bit, to look at Johnny sitting beside me. He looks worried. I don’t like him being worried about me. 

“I feel like I’m drowning,” I tell him. 

“Drowning?” He parrots, now looking confused. “What do you mean?” 

I don’t tell him anything more. I don’t want to. I don’t want to reveal to him that I’ve fallen in love with poison. 

Poison in the form of a man, a man named Daniel Murillo. He acted all innocent and playful, full of saccharine words lacking any meaning behind them. 

I knew the truth. 

Yet I fell in love with him still. 

All the others were suspicious of him from the beginning. They knew he could be as vicious as any carnivore. 

I didn’t care. I didn’t care that Daniel spent all his time dreaming, scheming his dark schemes. 

Maybe he schemed to make me fall in love with him, by telling me sweet nothings and buying me nice things. Maybe I fell for him too hard, too easily. 

I suppose it was less like falling and more like tumbling, having been tripped by my own two feet. 

But there’s nothing I can do now. 

I feel like I’m drowning. In my own love, in his neglect, in the potential disappointment and scorn from my friends if I ever told them I had fallen for a poisonous man. 

See, I know things about him. I know that he’s plastic; he’s very pretty, but only on the outside. It’s tragic, but only for him. 

What will he do, when his looks start depleting, and his so-called friends start leaving? What will he do when his plastic looks start to melt, figuratively. 

Maybe then, he’ll feel like  _ he’s  _ the one drowning. 

It pains me to think like that. 

‘Cause in the end, it’s still me who’s drowning. And he’s holding me under. He’s killing me so slowly. He might not know it, but then again, he could be fully aware what he’s doing to me.  I don’t know which one I prefer less. 

“Charlie!” Johnny waves his hands in front of my face, drawing my attention. “Come back to me, buddy.” 

“I’m right here,” I tell him, managing a smile. It’s easier to smile when Daniel isn’t here. 

“Are you sure alright, man? You don’t look so good.” 

I wave him off, but it seems delayed. As if my mind and body are disconnected, but only a little. 

“I’m okay,” I tell him. It isn’t a lie. 

My life’s okay. When Daniel isn’t around me. When he is, my life is miserable. Well, more miserable than okay. 

I guess that’s not really how love is supposed to be. 

It isn’t supposed to feel like you’re being held down by the person you love.

“Everything’s gonna be alright, man,” Johnny tells me, confident in his words. 

“I hope so,” I reply. 

I don’t want to be drowning anymore. I want to be able to breath. 

  
I just… want… to _breath_. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment or a kudos. They go a long way!


End file.
